Star Trek: Aliens
|pages = 208 |year = 1960s-1990s |ISBN = 0671042998 }} Star Trek: Aliens & Artifacts is a reference book which provides a behind-the-scenes description of the makeup and props in , , , and . The book includes an introduction by Patrick Stewart and comments by Michael Dorn, Rene Auberjonois, Armin Shimerman, and Ethan Phillips on the makeup of their respective characters. Summary ;From the book jacket :Special bonus: a section that will show you how to re-create your own makeup as well as create your own props, using readily available items. :Words on paper. Without the resourceful, innovative, almost magical talents of the untold hundreds of behind-the-scenes people who have worked on ''Star Trek, those and countless other futuristic marvels would be just that – words on paper. For years the major responsibility for making it all real for viewing audiences has fallen to people like Academy Award®-winning makeup supervisor Michael Westmore and property master Alan Sims, and their incredible staff of artisans. These modern-day dream shapers have guarded their award-winning secrets with national security-level caution... until today.'' :The veil of secrecy is pulled back in ''Star Trek: Aliens & Artifacts. Through dozens of rare sketches, photographs, and designs, discover how those remarkable craftspeople made the fantastic vistas, creatures, and technology encountered every week. You'll be amazed at how low-tech some of these hi-tech wonders really are!'' :Who decided to make the Andorian blue? Of what was the belt on the original Klingon costume made? Was the first phaser really a block of wood? All your questions will be answered in ''Star Trek: Aliens & Artifacts!'' Contents *Dedication to Rick Berman *Contents *Introduction by Patrick Stewart *Chapter 1: The Pilots – and *Chapter 2: Star Trek **The First Season ***The Making of Spock ***Balok ***The Salt Creature ***Ruk *** ***" " Christopher Pike ***Romulans ***Klingons ***The Gorn This part of the book features commentary from Michael Westmore. Whereas his remarks in the TNG section on Vulcans pertain only to Sarek and Spock, his comments on the TNG Borg are much more extensive, addressing such topics as "Borg Electronics", "Borg Babies", and Locutus of Borg. ***The Horta ***The Neural Parasites ***The Evolution of Spock **The Second Season ***The Feeders of Vaal ***The Andorians and Tellarites ***Old Age Makeup in ***The Mugato ***Galt, the Providers, and the Thralls **The Third Season ***Gorgan ***Lokai and Bele ***Sevrin **The Standout Props ***Tribbles ***Medical Equipment, including a section entitled "Alan Sims on medical equipment" *Chapter 3: Star Trek: The Next Generation **Interview material from Michael Westmore, including a section called "Michael Westmore on 'The Process'" **Early Makeup Concepts on TNG **Data **The Ferengi **The Romulans **The Vulcans **The Bajorans **The Cardassians **The Borg **The Third of Five and the Evolution of the Borg **A section called "Michael Westmore on aging makeup" **The TNG props section includes information about "The Combadge", "The Small Hand Phaser: type-1 and type-2", "The Tricorder", "Holsters", "Backpacks and Utility Luggage", "Geordi's VISOR", and comments from Alan Sims in a sections entitled "Alan Sims on Matt Jefferies, Technology, and Props" and "My Concept of Prop Design" section, the latter featuring information regarding "Eating Utensils", "Card Games", "Higher Resolution Television", "Klingon Weapons", "Borg Props", and "The Game" *Chapter 4: The Next Generation Alien Roll Call **The Traveler **Bynars **Benzites **Armus **Pakleds **Antedians **Zakdorn **Leyor of the Caldonians **The Bolians **Anticans and Selays **The Malcorians **Ultraviolet Light Beings of Tarchannen III **The Trill **The J'naii **Ktarians **The Aliens **Barclay's Protomorphosis Syndrome **Vorgons **The Nausicaans **The Ullians **The Satarrans **Tamarians and Dathon **The Tamarian Monster *Chapter 5: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine **The Bajorans **Klingons **Ferengi **Cardassians **A makeup section concerning "Michael Westmore on the Trill and their spots" **Odo and Other Shape-Shifters **The Jem'Hadar **The Vorta **The DS9 props section, entitled "Alan Sims on Deep Space Nine props" *Chapter 6: Deep Space Nine Alien Roll Call **Morn ** **Kobliad **Wadi **Fallit Kot **The Miradorn **Elaysians **The Skrreea **Tora Ziyal **Halanans *Chapter 7: Star Trek: Voyager **Vulcan **Torres **The Ocampan **A section named "Michael Westmore on the Talaxians" **A section called "Michael Westmore on the Borg, Seven of Nine, the Borg Queen, and One" **Seven of Nine **The Borg Queen **One ** Voyager Borg **Captain Proton **The Kazon **The Hirogen **Tuvix **Tom Paris Alien **The Vidiians **The Malons or the "Garbage Pail Men" **Tova Veer of the Voth **Trevis **Pralor Automated Personal Unit **The Haakonians ** **The VOY props section, entitled "Alan Sims on Voyager props", with his comments about "Weapons", "Scanning and Transcribing Devices", "Medical Apparatus", "Borg Props", "Borg Bikes", "Captain Proton Props", "Alien Props and Weapons", "Kazon Weapons", "Hirogen Weapons", "Twenty-ninth Century Gadgetry", and "Spider Props" *Chapter 8: How to Create Your Own Aliens & Artifacts **Data **Klingon **Ferengi Starfleet Science Officer **The Borg of Five **Romulan **Vulcan **Seven of Nine **Masks **Props, including "The SIMs beacon" and "Alan Sims on building a dermal regenerator" *Acknowledgements References de:Star Trek: Masken, Make-up und Kostüme fr:Star Trek: Aliens & Artifacts (ouvrage de référence) Aliens & Artifacts